


Planet Destroyer

by I_Am_Not_A_Robot



Series: it's Cryptic Aesthetic (TM) time [1]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Lemon Demon, Live from the Haunted Candle Shop, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Lemonverse Compliant, One Shot, Outer Space, Planets just, They just EXPLODE, Unreliable Narrator, or they're from view-monster, so almost all lemon demon fics are from either spirit phone, y'all are SLEEPING on these other albums!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/I_Am_Not_A_Robot
Summary: You ever just... destroy the entire Earth in your sleep?





	Planet Destroyer

Ender's day had started out fairly normal. Although his limbs felt a little slow, his tongue felt a little numb, and his head felt a little noisy. Maybe he just slept in a weird position or something? It didn't matter. The sun's rays seeped through the window and soaked the worries away, and he smiled, walking out the door of his apartment and locking it. He was going to apply for a job today, right after he went out and got himself coffee. 

The elevator was busy, though, and he didn't feel like waiting that long when he only lived on the second floor, so he took the stairs. He only made it so far as the third step when he... lost his balance and fell down, crashes echoing in the stairwell. "AH!"

And then he woke up and the entire Earth was gone. 

How? He had no idea, but a vague sense of guilt swirled the empty expanse around him. And there, in front of an explosion of rock and iron and cooling magma, he felt so very small. Weightless, nothing to put his feet down on, except maybe an asteroid. 

That asteroid used to be part of Earth, didn't it? Yeah. 

Around him, he felt the other planets' faceless curiosity and fear. Ender was confused. He looked down at the dirt on his hands, and suddenly panics. He did it. Didn't he? He was responsible for killing Earth and everything on it. Oh, god, his family. His friends. 

But the planets around him... They'd see! They'd see what he did!

So Ender took off into the darkness. 

Everything's fine. "Nobody knows what I did," he whispers, incredulous, watching as his sun grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Once Ender had escaped his solar system, he realized how heavy loneliness could be. The universe around him felt cold. And dark. So dark. But beautiful, at the same time. Day was nothing, night was nothing, time has no meaning, distance didn't exist. He couldn't even tell if he was moving anymore, although logically he knew he was. But there's nothing to measure that against, and it's oddly... calming. 

A comet rushes past, and he watches as it turns into a bright light in the distance, briefly wishing it had hit him and carried him along with it, so he could hitch a ride. But then again, he still had Earth's "blood" on his hands, and what if the comet could tell? What if it found out?

Ender continued floating along.

He floated until he was nothing, nothing but consciousness and dust. Shouldn't he not be alive? 

When he'd become his own little miniature galaxy of dust, not stars, it occurred to Ender just how not human he was. Was he a god? Was that it? 

A solar wind caught his being and dragged him far from the Milky Way. She was a pretty galaxy, he noted, seeing her twinkle a goodbye.

The galaxy he landed in didn't know him. It didn't know of the planet-destroyer. It was forgiving, and Ender felt fine. Okay. Everything was fine.

Nobody knew what he did. "Nobody knows, no one," he repeated like a mantra, nervous.

While watching a duet between two stars, Ender realized he felt a little dizzy. A little... numb. A little possessed.

The bright dots in the distance faded, and when he woke up again he was bathed in light. His somewhat humanoid form floated among the wreckage of hundreds of planets...

All gone. Destroyed. 

But it's not like anything here is sentient right??

Ender spared a glance around, squinting through the thick sheets of gas and rock between him and the surrounding star systems that he hadn't destroyed. They weren't alive. 

He was okay.

Nobody knew. He's safe. He's fine. 

"Nobody knows what I did," he repeated, terrified of himself. 

No survivors. No one lives to tell the tale. 

Ender set off for a new galaxy.


End file.
